battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Byron
| affil = The Society (former) | occup = Leader of The Society (former) | cyber = Fully human | relatives = Vilma Fachiri (wife) | weap = Sword | debut = Phase 45 }} was the last leader of The Society and husband of Vilma Fachiri. Following the Geo Catastrophe, he and his handful of followers wandered Earth, preying on surviving humans as a food source. Victor was the most powerful Type-V mutant until his defeat by Vilma in ES 126. Appearance Victor was a large, fair skinned man with shoulder length black hair. He normally had light coloured eyes, but when aroused to battle fury his would turn a dark colour while his s became lighter. Victor's body was heavily scarred with numerous cuts and several gunshot wounds.Phase 51. He typically wore a light coloured , black fingerless gloves, a dark scarf, dark shirt, dark pants, and a long black coat. During the he wore with a dark surcoat that displayed a white cross. Following his betrayal, he was hanged wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants, and shortly after becoming a Type-V mutant he wore a cloak. When he confronted Vilma in Hong Kong in ES 32 he wore a dark top hat, dark coat, medium coloured waistcoat, white shirt, and dark pants with a cane as an accessory. When using his special ability to armour his body, Victor's entire body, even his hair, transformed into scale-like plates, giving him a very reptilian appearance. His eyes also changed colour. Personallity Based on his experience of being betrayed and turned into a Type-V mutant and as a result of his Christian beliefs, Victor saw his fate as being heaven-sent and his mission as one to rid the world of "every last sinful lamb". He had a deep distrust of all humans and saw Type-V mutants as the wolves who prey on human sheep. He spoke in an archaic manner reflecting his medieval origins. Relationships Vilma was the only other Type-V mutant Victor cared for more than himself, as he nearly committed suicide in his grief and depression after she disappeared in ES 69, and was willing to sacrifice Zapolska to demonstrate human treachery to her. He also threatened to kill anyone who insulted her when Jacco questioned his motivations for leading them into the trap set by Keiran Farrell and left it up to Vilma whether to choose them or the humans of the Farrell Shelter. Until the time when the Type-V mutants would become the only ones left on Earth, Victor was content to continue his nomadic existence after which he would kill Jacco and Morse, eat them, then die together with Vilma. Abilities .]] Type-V mutant: As a Type-V mutant, Victor gained the following abilities: *'Enhanced strength' *'Heightened senses' *'Immortality': Victor was the longest living Type-V mutant until his death, having lived for over 1,000 years. *'Body armour': After having gone through and survived numerous states of Altered Shock due to his prolonged age, Victor could gradually increase the hardness and durability of his skin until it reached a near impenetrable armoured state. This enabled him to withstand devastating amounts of damage that would kill any other Type-V mutant many times over and made him impervious to nearly all of Vilma's deadliest attacks. It appears that his body could instinctively do this in response to the degree of attacks that he faced. The final armoured state however used up a lot of energy and would leave him in a coma for months. Master swordsman: Victor used an unnamed arming sword during the and would have used a sword fighting style from the period with centuries of experience. He was able to slice through the Gateway Arch with the sword and also used it as a projectile weapon. History Victor was born in 1066. As an knight who participated in the First Crusade, he participated in the Battle of Antioch. Afterwards he was betrayed and hanged, becoming a Type-V mutant. His transformation deeply affected Victor, and he found meaning in it by seeing himself as God's will that he be reborn as a scourge on humanity. He had risen to leadership of The Society when he challenged the recalcitrant Vilma Fachiri in Hong Kong in ES 32. After withstanding nine out of ten attacks that she threw at him in an attempt to kill him, Vilma capitulated and was unable to make her tenth attack. The two married at some point after. Following the Geo Catastrophe in ES 55, Victor was one of a handful of Type-V mutants left. Accompanied by Vilma, Jacco, Morse, and Zapolska, he and his followers roamed the snow-covered post-apocalyptic world, killing and eating the humans they found in an area and before moving on. In ES 126, the Cognate encountered Arthur Farrell, the grandson of John Farrell. Vilma's hope for humanity was rekindled, but she realized that Victor stood in the way and that there would be no chance for Merlin as long as Victor was still alive. She attempted to kill him, but failed, getting dragged into a prolonged fight that nearly resulted in her death and Victor's near triumph, although he had to push himself to his full armored transformation to withstand her attacks. By chance, the impact winter ended as Merlin predicted, enabling Vilma to deal Victor a death blow before he finished her off. Believing that God had chosen the humans over the Cognate by ending the impact winter, Victor enjoined Vilma to watch over them and not grieve for him before he died and fell into the river. His sword was later recovered and placed in a mausoleum on the outskirts of Star City. References Category:The Society Category:Males